


Please yes, or please no?

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Sam, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Polyamory, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, S&M, Spreader Bars, Stapling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: He always double checked. In part because he was cautious. In part, because he knew that Meg and Ruby liked their play rough, fast, hard. It only served to wind them up even tighter when Sam slowly went about tying them up just how he liked, made them wait for it.





	

Late afternoon sunlight came in through the westward facing window of the living room in Sam’s apartment, warm and bright for a cloudless day. He preferred playing here over public spaces. The environment was comfortable and familiar, bookshelves surrounding a flat screen covering one wall, the long beige couch demarcating the space from the dining room of the open floor plan, exposed brick punctuated by high windows overlooking a scenic alley. It was slightly rearranged today, the round coffee table pushed to the side and the couch shoved further back for a few extra inches. Old towels from the bathroom, a faded gray-pink from too many mixed washes, were folded for padding and spread in rough square in the middle. Knelt in the middle were Ruby and Meg, naked, back to back with their dark hair braided together.

Sam wasn’t very good at braiding hair, but it was a crude and effective way to tie them together.

Crouching in front of Ruby, Sam checked the strap on her spreader bar, cinched not-too-tight around pale thighs. She glared at him. Of all their toys, Ruby disliked the spreader bar. It only provided more incentive for Sam to use it.

“You’re a dick.”

Sam smiled and patted her cheek. “But I’m your dick.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and Sam moved around to check the ropes that bound Meg’s folded legs thigh to calf. He wasn’t skilled at the delicate kind of rope-work that was meant to be admired visually. Sam was better at practical rope-work. Coarse hemp rope, just for Meg, already scratching her skin red when he tugged at a spot to check it’s tension and smooth it out. Wrapped criss-cross from knee to hip then passed between her legs and up around her waist in a harness and back down the other side, Sam appreciated his handiwork.

He always double checked. In part because he was cautious. In part, because he knew that Meg and Ruby liked their play rough, fast, hard. It only served to wind them up even tighter when Sam slowly went about tying them up just how he liked, made them wait for it. Their arms were left loose by their sides.

“You pussying out there, big boy?” Meg goaded him.

“You know I like to double check.”

“Such a boy-scout,” Ruby joined in with Meg’s mock derision.

Sam had never been in the boy-scouts, but it was still funny. Kneeling on the floor next to the two of them, he squirted sanitizer on his hands again and rubbed it in before picking up the sealed package of one single use medical staple gun.

It was kind of amazing that you could buy them off Amazon.

He’d never done this before, but he admitted after Meg showed him a few things that he was curious. Medical play was her speciality, although she usually liked to top. Meg was flexible, though, when she joined Sam and Ruby. She and Ruby were close, went back before Sam even met Ruby, but they never managed to stay together as a couple, just drifted apart and came back again, over and over.

Plastic crinkling loudly, Sam dropped the wrapper by the stainless steel tray of his supplies and considered the little staple gun. It looked almost kind of cheap and breakable in his hands.

Meg crooned, “Well don’t think too hard and hurt that pretty head of yours.”

Every now and then, he gave in to her goading. Pressing the staple gun to the top of her arm he punched one in. Meg squeaked and jerked, trying to turn her head to see him but Ruby pulled opposite and the two of them struggled against each other.

“Play nice now,” Sam pretended to scold them.

There were already cut lengths of thin black ribbon on the tray for him. Shaking one out, he found the mid-point on it and held it back up to the betadine orange stained skin of Meg’s arm. Bracing the staple gun over the width of the ribbon, Sam pressed another staple into her skin so that the ribbon ran through the middle of it. The ribbon was just the right length that he could freely move it, tugging at the staple a little, Meg’s skin puckering and pulling with it.

Bringing the ribbon over to Ruby’s arm, Sam put a staple in there and started criss-crossing the ribbon corset style to switch between the two of them, lacing their arms together.

“That’s it?” Ruby asked.

Meg shifted in an approximation of a shrug. “Trust me, it hurts more coming out.”

Sam wasn’t too concerned with aesthetics, but he did dry to make the lines of staples neat and balanced. Pausing several times to press the girls’ shoulders back together, he made sure that they were snug against each other, no give-room for squirming.

The staple gun clicked empty near the elbows, so he pulled the ribbons together and tied them. His work was a little sloppy, but not too bad.

“That was pretty easy.” Sam told no one in particular.

“Look at the big boy, knows how to use a staple gun. Do you want a gold star, Sammy?” Meg almost sounded like she was sweet-talking down to a dog, but honestly, she sounded like that most of the time.

Sam patted her right over the line of staples, slapping hard enough it sounded sharply and Meg gasped.

“One more to go,” he told them cheerfully. Picking up the other sealed packet, he took the second staple gun and another bundle of ribbons to the other side. Making quick work of it, Sam punched staples down the length of their arms and tied them together. Back to back, arms stapled to the elbow, legs folded and tied, hair braided together. It was a pretty good set up, if he could say so himself.

That’s when the bickering started.

“Ow! Hey, don’t pull on them.”

“You’re the one moving.”

“Am not.”

“Shit, ouch, I think I popped one out. Is that bad?”

“You’re fine, don’t be a baby.”

“You’re the one squirming.”

“Maybe I like it.”

Curiously, Sam trailed his fingers up the line of staples on Meg’s arm, fingertips bump-bumping over metal and snagging in the ribbons. He could hear her breath hitch, so he pressed his thumb hard against a staple and pushed it in.

“Shit!”

“So, it does hurt?”

Meg huffed, shifting her knees, chest pushed out from the position. “Maybe a little.”

“Good.”

Nipples soft baby pink were peaked, her skin pudging out from the rope when she tried to adjust her position. Meg wasn’t good at sitting still. Ruby, now, she was in a mirrored pose but it was only the spread bar between her legs, and a plain pair of panties that she wore. The skin of her arms was dotted with goose-flesh as she experimentally leaned away from Meg to tug on the ribbons.

Rising from his crouch next to them, Sam moved around to drop the empty staple gun on the tray and made his way over to the couch. He’d hidden a few toys under a pillow. Two bullet vibrators in hand, he circled around the girls.

Ruby blinked up at him, eyes glassy. Crocodile tears, she was good at working a scene. It only got him more riled up, playing to his sadistic side. “Sam, please.”

Holding a toy out, her eye-level at about mid-thigh, Sam turned it over. “Please yes? Or please no?”

“What’s he got?” Meg asked impatiently from the other side, unable to see.

Sam bent forward and kissed Ruby’s forehead before walking around to Meg.

“That’s what I’m talking about.”

Biting her lip, Meg scooted her thighs wider in awkward increments, bare chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. Pale skin interrupted with bright bursts of tattoos, ribbons stapled down her arms, wisps of messy escaped hair framing her face - she was lovely.

Kneeling in front of her, Sam spread a hand over the coarse rope wound around a thigh and dragged up, pressing his fingers to the skin between the rope, getting two hooked under the section that ran between her legs. Pulling it just enough to slide underneath, she was slick and hot against his fingers as he slipped along the slit of her pussy. Getting a bullet-vibe wedged between her smooth shaved lips and secured in place under the tight pull of rope, Sam switched it on to high and tucked the remote into the waist of her makeshift rope harness.

Moaning, Meg’s whole body jerked and she pulled a few staples loose to the tune of Ruby cursing.

Moving back around to Ruby’s side, Sam crouched in front of her. “Please yes, or please no?”

“Yes. Please, Sam.”

Touching her neck, pulse fluttering wild under his fingertips, Sam traced down the curve of her shoulder and cupped a breast in one hand, thumb swiping over the stiff bud of a nipple. Letting the toy drop onto the floor, he braced another hand on her thigh above the leather strap of the spreader bar. He could feel her muscles quiver, feel them tense. He touched her oh so gently, because it made her whine with frustration.

Ruby swayed and twitched as Meg grew increasingly erratic behind her. Sam finally took pity and pulled the black cotton panties he’d left on her aside, slipping the bullet-vibe between her lips, making sure to nestle it against her clit as he flicked it on, pulled her panties up tight enough to drag between the lips, and he left her like that.

Standing up to admire his handiwork as he circled around them, arms crossed over his loose t-shirt, Sam was hard in his jeans and he snagged his phone off the coffee table to take a few pictures so he could jerk off to it later.

Once Ruby got going, she was more fidgety than Meg. The two of them bickered and moaned as they ground their hips into air trying to shift the toys just right, pulling staples out as they did. The small punctures barely bled, there were a few trickles down orange stained skin but mostly only tiny red dots was left behind.

Sam decided he should help them along.

Leaning over one side where only a few staples had been pulled out, Sam hooked a finger in the ribbon at the top where it laddered down. The bullet-vibes were noisy, buzzing at top speed, but the way Ruby and Meg screamed when he ripped out a line of staples with one powerful tug was music to his ears.

They each had a hand free, now, mess of ribbon and little silver staples scattered at Sam’s feet, but neither girl moved to rub between their legs. They knew better than that.

Meg’s knees were turning a deep red verging on purple, ropes pulled tighter with her squirming. Instead of letting them writhe with their other arm stapled, Sam moved to end the scene. He knelt beside the half-popped ladder of staples and plucked at the ribbon. Instead of pulling it all with one rip, he carefully twisted up ribbon to draw it taut, watch the skin stretch as the staples pulled, ripped them out one by one.

He knew when Ruby came, knew her tells in how her body locked up tense and she stopped moaning, breath held, waiting. Knew when she sobbed out hoarsely and her body convulsed forward, curling in. Meg, Sam hadn’t seen it enough to know definitively what Meg looked like when she came. But he suspected, as he spread a hand against the hot flushed skin pocked with dotted holes and squeezed, ripped the last few staples out and she stuttered out a string of cuss-words.

Flicking the remotes off to the toys, Sam started on untying Meg’s rope first. Fastidious, he tugged the braid from their hair and lay Meg down, eyes lethargic to follow him and an open mouthed grin on her face. Groaning and stretching along the floor, Meg plucked up ribbon and staples out of her way.

Sam patted her leg and moved around to Ruby. Her panties were soaked when he pulled the toy out to set aside.

“So. You enjoyed the staples?”

“Yes, please.”

Sam was glad that she had liked it, and almost surprised that Meg had never tried it with her before. He had enjoyed it, at first it seemed too easy, too delicate. But Sam was already thinking of different ways and even more compromising positions he could bind the two of them together.

Working at one wide leather strap to the spreader bad, Sam looked up when Ruby grabbed his shirt. Pulling him in, she kissed roughly and Sam let his hands roam up the warm skin of her chest, over graceful shoulders, into the tangles of her hair.

“Let me finish you.” She told him.

And who was Sam to argue with that.

Standing, he left the spreader bar still on and Ruby didn’t complain, she opened his pants and swallowed him down. He liked the way she looked when she couldn’t close her legs, black bar prying her wide, skin pink with a blush, she leaned forward and braced her hands on his hips as Sam got a fist of her hair and fucked into her mouth.

Meg curled on her side and propped her head on an arm, sliding a hand down between her thighs while she watched.

The sun streaming in the windows gleamed off the shine of Ruby’s long hair, softened the orange staining the skin of her arms and highlighted the few thin drying tracks of blood. She was pliant and eager, always more giving after she’d been taken care of, but the things she’d let Sam do to her in the right circumstances could be downright depraved. Later, he could think of a few things for later when he had her all to himself and the living room was cleaned up. Right now, he tightened his hold in her hair and held her steady as he pushed past the clench of her gag reflex into her throat. Spit messy down her chin and eyes welling with fresh tears, Ruby gripped tight and went limp for him to use.

Rolling onto her back, Meg arched and sighed spread her legs wide so Sam would watch her fingers pushing into the wet pink of her pussy. Pulling out just on the cusp, he striped Ruby’s face and she held her mouth open for it, eyes closed, chest heaving.

After Sam had finally unbuckled the straps to the spreader bar, Ruby rolled onto the floor with Meg, still spattered in his come, and they kissed languidly while Sam left them to their peace and started picking up scattered staples and ripped ribbons.

Meg wasn’t really his, she was an on-again off-again sometimes part of the equation. He couldn’t help it though, watching them curled up on the floor of his apartment, coming down together, while he wetted a towel to wipe the blood and betadine from their skin, he couldn’t help thinking that he loved spoiling his girls.


End file.
